


The soundtrack was the Beat

by humancrime



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancrime/pseuds/humancrime
Summary: La notte umida teneva compagnia a quelle anime che non riposavano.Le strade di pietra erano desolate, solo la nebbia notturna le percorreva rendendo tutto gelido. Una figura scura camminava svogliata in mezzo alla via.L'ombra sottile si stava avvicinando ad un locale con l'insegna ronzante, che recitava “Deeply Nowhere”.





	

La notte umida teneva compagnia a quelle anime che non riposavano.  
Le strade di pietra erano desolate, solo la nebbia notturna le percorreva rendendo tutto gelido. Una figura scura camminava svogliata in mezzo alla via.  
L'ombra sottile si stava avvicinando ad un locale con l'insegna ronzante, che recitava “Deeply Nowhere”.  
Osservò l'entrata brevemente, prima che un brivido lo scuotesse, e gli facesse comprendere che se non voleva crepare di freddo, avrebbe fatto meglio ad entrare.

Il locale era illuminato da alcune scadenti luci colorate di rosso. Colorate a mano, forse, visti i grumi di quella che poteva essere tempera su alcune zone delle lampadine.  
Il bancone del bar era ampio, e la vetrina a specchio nella quale erano riposti i liquori rifletteva l'illuminazione del palco imbottito, che percorreva il locale fino a trovarsi davanti ai tavolinetti neri.  
Poco più a destra del bancone, spiccavano delle tende violette con vicino il cartello “privèe”.

Non ci volle molto per capire che era un locale di _un certo tipo_.  
Con ancora le mani in tasca, il nuovo arrivato si diresse con calma verso un tavolino. Si tolse la giacca in pelle, e la ripose con accuratezza sulla spalliera della sedia; si abbandonò pesantemente seduto, si passò una mano fra i capelli biondi e si prese ancora un attimo per guardarsi intorno.  
C'erano due persone, uno dei quali era il barista. Niente si muoveva, e il giovane si perse ad osservare gli erogatori di fumo all'inizio del palco che stavano mettendosi in funzione.  
Il locale si riempì velocemente di visi che lanciavano occhiate depravate a qualsiasi cosa, semovente e non. Apparsero anche delle cameriere in abiti succinti e dei camerieri senza camicia: alcuni indicavano i posti migliori tenendo conto degli intenti e delle preferenze dei clienti, altri prendevano le ordinazioni a quelli che già si erano messi comodi.

Non passò molto tempo, e le luci si spensero di colpo, concentrando l'attenzione su quel palco illuminato.  
Una musica lenta si diffuse gradevolmente nell'atmosfera del locale, accompagnando i movimenti di qualcuno sulla pedana: una donna si stava volgarmente spogliando. Il ragazzo la osservava quasi disinteressato, attendendo che quello spettacolo così poco elegante trovasse la sua conclusione.  
Dopo di lei, sul palco comparve una ragazza. E _che_ ragazza.  
I suoi lineamenti erano forti, ma allo stesso tempo delicati. I suoi occhi si spostavano fra il pubblico, a tratti vi si poteva leggere tristezza per quel lavoro, a tratti una malizia _gustosa_ , bisognosa solo di una bocca ben disposta. Il suo fisico era semplicemente bello, nonostante non avesse le tipiche curve abbondanti che ci si aspetta di vedere in una situazione come quella.

Scese dal palco ancora vestita, ondeggiando con i fianchi fra il pubblico, che altro non desiderava d'allungare le mani su quel corpo.  
Il biondo la fissava con desiderio, il suo sguardo era eloquente, e gli stava ordinando di andare da lui. Lei, rossa di capelli, si rese conto di questo – era il suo lavoro – e si sedette sul tavolino appartenente al ragazzo.  
Gli si spogliò davanti, tirando la bocca del suo cliente alla sua con un guanto che si era appena sfilata con i denti.

Uno degli altri clienti, fuori di sé dal desiderio, si alzò e prese a reclamare l'attenzione della ballerina con forza.  
«Come ti chiami, tu?» azzardò colui che stava ricevendo quello spettacolo.  
L'altro rispose con numerose offese, alternate a viziosi ansimi.  
«Chiarissimo. Io mi chiamo Mihael, e lei, almeno adesso, è la _mia_ donna.» La ballerina guardò perplessa Mihael, e l'altro – probabilmente già ubriaco, visto il puzzo che lo accompagnava – rise scompostamente, e assestò un cazzotto allo stomaco del ragazzo.  
Egli accusò il colpo, e approfittando dell'instabilità del suo aggressore, lo rese innocuo con una ginocchiata ben assestata fra le gambe.  
I baristi iniziarono a rumoreggiare, e gli altri osservavano il biondino spaventati e scioccati. Lui, si rivolse alla donna, chiedendo il suo nome.  
«Mail» disse lei, con un tono accattivante «e non sono una ragazza. Fa solo parte del personaggio.»  
«Nessun problema» lo apostrofò lui «il tuo spettacolo finisce qui.» chiarì, indicando con uno sguardo, che di innocente non aveva nemmeno il ricordo, le stanze appartate.

Mail sospirò, mentre il sapore nauseante del déjà vu si diramava nella sua bocca. Mihael, dal canto suo, era il cliente, avrebbe deciso lui cosa fare.  
Fece adagiare il ragazzo sul divanetto in stoffa rossa, e gli chiese cortesemente di chiudere gli occhi. Il rosso sorrise, e lo fece. Glielo avevano chiesto molti clienti, conosceva la situazione.

Una fitta s'impossessò della mente e dello stomaco del ballerino, che aprì gli occhi di colpo, sbigottito.  
Dal suo ventre si ergeva un coltello, infilato fino al manico.

Mihael sorrise, baciò le labbra rosse di Mail.  
Stava morendo esattamente nell'unico posto in cui non avrebbe voluto farlo. Un coltello gli stava portando via la vita come tante altre aguzze oscenità gli avevano portato via l'innocenza.  
Furono le lacrime di rabbia ad accompagnarlo verso i suoi ultimi attimi di vita, senza avere il tempo per chiedere perdono per ogni suo vizio.

Mihael si defilò velocemente, sussurrando il ritmo della canzone sulle quali note aveva conosciuto la passione.


End file.
